


Against the Dying of the Light

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The pain is almost too much to bear.





	Against the Dying of the Light

_Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright_  
_Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,_  
_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._ \- Dylan Thomas

*

Thor had Thanos dead to rights, his ax was buried in him. But something happened and he was gone. He had escaped and he had used the damned gauntlet on its errand of genocide. 

Later, much later, they were all still numb. 

Some of the survivors had gone into the compound but he was still in the woods, not far from where Thanos disappeared. He walked around and looked at all the grey piles of ash, every single one a person gone, every single one a friend. 

His head hurt, he was filthy and he was so tired. He’d never felt so weary. So hopeless. So afraid.

Steve Rogers was sitting on a log, staring at the ground. The others had gone. Thor remembered the look on Rogers’ face, the disbelief, the pain, the helplessness when he’d realized what had happened. 

“Rogers, why don’t you go inside? You’re wounded.”

“It’s nothing. I- I can’t face them. We – I failed them.” 

Thor had no answer. Rogers was right. They had failed. He sat down beside Steve. They were silent for a long time. The pain, both physical and emotional, had set in and it was almost more than these two, the strongest of the strong, could bear. 

They needed - what? Absolution? Forgiveness? Forgetfulness?

Both of them seemed surprised when Thor reached for Steve’s hand. He pulled Steve to his feet and pulled him close, their bloodied and dirtied bodies pressed together. There was nothing sexual about and yet there was. There was a need to validate life, to feel something, anything.

Thor unfastened Steve’s pants and then his own. There was a huge tree standing still and he pushed Steve against the tree, face first, then he tugged Steve’s loosened pants down. Without word or preamble, he spit in his hand to wet himself then shoved into Steve from behind. 

The only sounds in the forest were their grunts. Thor’s thrusts were hard and slow. Only a man of Steve’s strength could have stood upright under the power of a devastated god. Thor finished quickly, crying out in pleasure and pain, and caught Steve in his arms when it was done. He turned him around so he could see his face. He moved close and touched his forehead to Steve’s, looking down into his eyes. 

Neither said a word.

Slowly, Thor dropped down to his knees, a god before a man. He reached his hand out to touch Steve’s half erect penis. By the time he rubbed it against his cheek, it was filled with blood, despite fatigue and sorrow. Life finds a way. 

Thor took him into his mouth, pleasuring him, giving him a moment of forgetfulness, a single moment where nothing else mattered but the two of them in the forest, alone and together. It was not much in the grand scheme but it was everything to Steve Rogers and to Thor. 

When Steve was done and spent, Thor fastened Steve’s pants then his own and they both slumped to sit with their backs against the tree. Their shoulders touched and Thor took Steve’s hand in his. 

They did not look at one another nor did they make a sound but tears streaked the dirt on both their faces as they steeled themselves to be strong once more, to lead the fight against the dying of the light. They could not allow pain and fear to stop them. They were as ready as they would ever be. 

“Shall we go?” Thor asked. 

Steve nodded and they got to their feet. It was time to fight back.


End file.
